Typical disc brake systems include a support bracket, one or more brake pads, a caliper, and a rotor. The one or more brake pads are mounted and located in the support bracket so that the brake pads slide axially towards and away from the rotor. The disc brake system may include a clip that attaches to the support bracket and to a portion of the one or more brake pads so that the brake pads are held in the support bracket. The brake pad may further include another clip that covers one or more ears of the brake pad. The disc brake system may include one or more springs that attach to the brake pads to retract the brake pads. The use of one or more clips, one or more springs, or a combination thereof adds additional parts to the braking system and increases the complexity and cost of the brake system. The addition of one or more clips and/or one or more springs may require modifications to be made to the support bracket, brake pads, caliper, or a combination thereof so that the spring and/or clip may be used. Thus, a modification to one or more parts of the support bracket, to the caliper, to the one or more brake pads, or a combination thereof may require modifications to a spring and/or a clip. It is believed that the addition of one or more clips and/or one or more springs can adversely affect the vibration and/or noise performance of the braking system.
For many years, industry has been concerned with improving the design of braking systems for use with automotive vehicles or other modes of transportation. More recently, reducing fuel consumption has become an increasing concern among vehicle manufacturers and vehicle owners. One cause that affects fuel consumption is by brake drag caused by contact forces between the one or more brake pads and the vehicle's rotor. Examples of brake clips and brake springs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D483,709S; D489,655; 7,308,974; 7,467,693; and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0189911, all of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
One challenge faced by brakes is providing brake pads that retract after each brake apply so that the brake pad contact with the rotor is reduced as much as possible. Historically, springs have been added between the brake pads so that the when a brake apply is complete the one or more springs push the two pads apart and away from the rotor. Typically, these springs deform elastically as the brake pads and the rotors wear so that the retraction load against the brake pads increases proportionally to wear, which may affect braking feel. Further, these springs do not center the brake pads in relationship to the rotor and/or support bracket; thus, the springs may push one brake pad away from the rotor and allow the other brake pad to remain in contact with the rotor.
Another challenge faced by brakes is brake squeal and brake rattle. Adding one or more clips and one or more springs increases the opportunities for brake noise, brake squeal, vibration, rattling, or a combination thereof. It is further contemplated that brake squeal and/or brake rattle may be caused by contact between two dissimilar metals. For example, the clip may be made of one material and the brake pad may be made of another material. The brake pad may move relative to the clip and may rub against the clip; this rubbing may cause brake squeal.
Another problem faced is that the brake pad may corrode and the corrosion on the brake pad may cause the brake pads to rub against the clip and make noise during a brake apply and/or brake retract. Typically, the brake pads are painted so that corrosion of the brake pad is inhibited. However, the paint may be removed from the brake pad as the brake pad travels back and forth during repeated brake retracts and brake applies. Once the paint has been removed the metallic brake pad may corrode more easily and cause brake noise. The brake pad and clip are also exposed to an environment where debris can accumulate and, thus, increase pad slide load and/or brake noise. The present invention provides an elegantly simple solution to all of these problems, without introducing other undesirable effects such as brake noise.